Zoë-Rasha Relationship
The relationship between Zoë Rivas and Rasha Zuabi, known as Zasha (Z'oë/R'asha), briefly meet after Zoë formally welcomes a new influx of Syrian refugees, which include Rasha, to Degrassi. Though initially uncertain of Rasha's sexual orientation, Zoë quickly develops a crush on the spunky new student. When Zoë tries to set Rasha up on a date with Winston after mistakenly assuming that Rasha is straight, Rasha admits to Zoë that she has a crush on her, and the two excitedly make plans for their first date. Relationship History Overview Zoe was introduced to Rasha by Goldi Nahir after her 'Welcome' speech at Degrassi. The two began hanging out in a group and both Zoe and Winston Chu developed crushes on Rasha. After a bit of Facerange research, Winston asked her out, much to Zoe's dismay. It is later revealed by Rasha to Zoe that she is in fact a lesbian, and that she is interested in her. The girls begin a secret relationship, as neither Zoe's mother or the Nahir's are allowed to know. They have many things in common and everything was perfect until Zoe invited Rasha to her mother's wedding, hoping she would accepted her sexuality. Unfortunately, her mother did not approve and asked them to leave. This upset Rasha as she thought she was welcome there, and ended her relationship with Zoe as she felt she could not trust her. In her upset state, Rasha comes out to Goldi and explains everything that happened. In turn, Goldi tells Zoe that Rasha still wants to be with her, and tells her how to win her back. Zoe shows up back stage Season 17 In #BreakTheInternet, Goldi introduces Rasha to Zoë after Zoë formally welcomes the refugee students from Syria to Degrassi. Rasha commends Zoë for her decision to allow the Degrassi's @!$#@-Straight Alliance to share the prayer room with the influx of new Muslim students. As Rasha leaves with Goldi, she looks back at Zoë, smiling. In #WorstGiftEver, Goldi, concerned that Rasha is having difficulty getting to know her peers, decides to invite Winston and Zoë to her home in order to get to know Rasha better. Zoë seemed excited about the prospect of getting to know the new student better, and promises Goldi that she and Winston will come over. At Goldi's, the girls and Winston play a game of Charades, when a discussion about the tenets of Islam leads Goldi to mention that the Quran deems homosexuality sinful. Zoë feels hurt, and when Rasha is unable to break the tension in the room, Zoë tells Rasha that she enjoyed spending time with her, and leaves Goldi's with Winston. In #PicsOrItDidntHappen, Rasha is talking to Goldi about her audition for the role of the lead in Miles's play. Zoë, overhearing Rasha say that the lead character, "Hero", is a girl whose boyfriend is in a coma, tells Rasha that the character is actually male. Confused, Rasha later asks Miles why he didn't tell her that she was auditioning for the part of a male character. When Miles says that he was afraid of embarrassing her in front of her peers, Rasha asks that he not treat her any differently than the school's other students. Miles apologizes, and asks her to come later to audition for the role of "Hope", the play's female lead. Later, prior to her second audition, Rasha tells Zoë that she doesn't feel as though she can identify with the "fantasy" character of Hope, but that she can identify with the pain of Hero, and that although he's male, his feelings are not exclusive to boys. Zoë asks her why she shouldn't be able to play a boy. Inspired, Rasha tells Miles that she is going to again audition for the role of Hero. Miles tells her that the part is meant for a boy, but after Rasha insists, he relents, and tells her that he'll allow her to audition for the part once more. Meanwhile, Zoë looks on, smiling. Later in class, Rasha is sitting next to Zoë, talking to her and Goldi when Miles enters the room. Rasha notices that he's smiling, and hopes that he has good news for her regarding her audition. Miles tells Rasha that although he has ultimately chosen to play the part of Hero himself, he wants her to play Hero's comatose boyfriend. After Miles leaves, Rasha seems to be at a loss for words. Zoë suspects that Rasha is upset and asks if she's alright. Rasha, however, is thrilled to be a part of the play, and throws her arms around Zoë. Zoë warmly returns Rasha's embrace at first, but pulls away awkwardly, apologizing for invading Rasha's "personal space". Rasha brushes off the apology, saying that she doesn't mind. Zoë then asks Rasha if she would like to get coffee sometime, and Rasha happily accepts the offer. In #ThatFeelingWhen, Zoë approaches Rasha in class and asks her how her first readthrough for Miles's play went. The girls exchange affectionate banter, and Zoë asks if Rasha would like to be her lab partner. Rasha says yes and gets up to get a lab kit for class. While she's gone, Winston asks Zoë if he can be Rasha's lab partner instead in hopes of charming her. However, Zoë insists that Rasha is gay. Winston realizes that Zoë likes Rasha as well, and says that if Zoë lets him be lab partners with Rasha, he could ask her if she's gay. Zoë argues that doing that may force Rasha to out herself. Winston then suggests checking out her social media accounts for any evidence that may reveal whether she is gay or straight, but Zoë says that they're her accounts are all private. Nonetheless, Winston sends Rasha a friend request on Facerange. After Rasha accepts Winston's friend request, he and Zoë look at her profile hoping to determine her sexuality. While the argue over whether Rasha is gay or not, Goldi interrupts them, causing Winston to quickly close his laptop. Zoë asks Goldi if she knows of any gay Muslims. Goldi says that the Quran deems homosexuality to be a sin. After she leaves, Winston, positive that Rasha is straight, insists that Zoë ask Rasha out for him. Despondent, Zoë seeks out Grace's advice. Grace says that the likelihood of all Muslims being straight is highly unlikely, and suggests that Zoë talk to Rasha if she truly likes her. In class, Zoë asks Rasha if she likes Winston. When Rasha says that she does, Zoë asks Rasha would like to go for coffee with Winston. When Rasha says she will, Zoë appears heartbroken. Later, Zoë is having trouble with her and Rasha's assignment. Rasha comes into class, and Zoë unenthusiastically asks her if she's excited about her coffee with Winston. Rasha jokingly says that she got her curfew extended for the evening, and didn't realize that "going out for coffee" meant going on a date. When she then asks Zoë if their own outing for coffee was a date, Zoë clumsily says that it wasn't. When Rasha says 'that's too bad", Zoë is incredulous. The girls admit to liking each other, and Rasha explains that while she's a lesbian, she can't be open about her sexuality while living with the Nahirs. Zoë is understanding, and says that her mother's homophobia forces her to hide her sexuality as well. They acknowledge the complicated nature of their situations, but agree to "give it a shot". In #Unsubscribe, In the student council office, Zoë and Rasha chat about their date tonight and Rasha is very impressed that Zoë got tickets to a sing along of high school musical, they agree to see each other in class before Rasha bails. In the hallway, Rasha tells Zoë she accidentally invited Goldi out on their date but couldn't tell her the truth. Zoë says its okay, Rasha says she was looking forward to their date and now she's ruined it, Zoë thinks Rasha should tell Goldi but Rasha doesn't want too and she can't risk losing everything just in case Goldi or her family won't accept her, Zoë says she gets it and Rasha is happy she understands and says they will find another time to go on a date but Zoë says the date is still happening but they just need to find a way to keep Goldi occupied, Rasha says scheme's are her favorite. Zoë and Rasha arrive at the student council office, Zoë goes in and gets Goldi to fill in for Winston at the PTA because her and Winston are both too sick to do it, once back outside Zoë and Rasha high five each other, Goldi tells Rasha about it and Rasha is understand, once back outside Rasha tells Zoë the plan worked but Goldi is behind her so Zoë hides behind a wall unseen, Goldi suggests they all hang out soon once Zoë's better while Zoë hold Rasha hand, once Goldi leaves, Zoë and Rasha smile at each other before bailing from the school with their arms around each other. At the dot, Zoë and Rasha arrive and are happy their plan worked, they see Baaz come in and decide to hide on the other side of the counter, Rasha says she can't risk Baaz seeing them and telling Goldi or realizing they are on a date, Baaz orders dinner so Zoë suggests she leave first and then Rasha can meet her later. In the student council office Zoë questions why Rasha didn't text her last night, Rasha says she was embarrassed and Zoë should forget about dating her as she is too complicated, Zoë says don't say that, Rasha asks why? and says that Zoë can have any girl and she's ruining everything, your gorgeous, your fearless, Zoë says she was afraid to ask her out for weeks, Rasha doesn't believe that, Zoë holds Rasha's hands and says that she escaped war, you came all the way here to start a whole new life, your the fearless one, Rasha smiles before kissing Zoë, Rasha says she was tried of being afraid, Zoë grabs Rash's hands and drags her around the corner, Zoë says she wanted to do that all last night, Rasha says maybe they can figure this out, Zoë says she's in no rush, they kiss again before getting interrupted by Zoë's mom. In #IRegretNothing, Zoë tells Rasha that Zoë's mum hasn't mentioned the kiss, Rasha asks if that means their will be more kissing and Zoë is down for that, they get close until Miles interrupts their moment, Rasha bails. In #Woke, in the student council office, Zoë shows Rasha the purple maid of honor dress her mom wants her to wear to her wedding, Rasha says she has to do everything her mom wants but Zoë says if she believed that their would be none of this and they kiss and nearly get busted by Goldi who's after the play budget, Zoë comes up with a lame excuse why Rasha is here but Goldi buys it before leaving, Rasha says she can't believe they nearly got caught again they are so bad at keeping secrets, Zoë says Goldi might be ok with us, Rasha says she can't risk getting kicked out if Goldi isn't ok with them, Zoë says ok and that shes surprised her mom hasn't mentioned anything about it, Rasha jokes about her being jealous, Zoë asks if they aren't their yet?, Rasha says that depends if she gets an invite to her mom's wedding, Zoë says yes because if shes wearing that dress then her mum owes her big, Rasha jokingly says she doesn't want to be seen with her wearing that. Rasha sends a photo of her dress to Zoë and Zoë sends a message back saying dress looks great, see you in a hour. At Zoë's mum's wedding, Rasha finds Zoë and is happy that she opted for a suit instead of that bridesmaid dress, they both agree they are nervous, Zoë's mum arrives and Zoë wraps her arm around Rasha before introducing them, Rasha goes to find a spot to sit. Zoë and Rasha watch Zoë's mum get married. Zoë asks to dance with Rasha and Rasha agrees, as they dance, Rasha asks Zoë about the new look, Zoë thinks Rasha doesn't like it, Rasha says she does but is it really her?, Zoë says she's sick of everyone second guessing if shes gay because of her look, Rasha asks if she likes kissing? Zoë says yes, Rasha says your gay then, Zoë says shes glad Rasha is here and they kiss, Zoë's mum interrupts them and makes it clear she's not okay with them dating and angrily asks them to leave which they do. Outside the venue, Zoë dosen't understand how mom could call her selfish, Rasha says you said I was welcome at the wedding, Zoë says she wanted her there, Rasha says not your mom, not your family, Zoë asks what does that matter?, Rasha admits 2 years ago her aunt invited her over for a party and the police arrivec because she had been reported as being gay, Zoë says its not the same thing, Rasha says you put me in a situation where people hated me for who I am, Zoë says she's not the bad guy here, Zoë tries to put her arms around Rasha saying we can get past this but Rasha angrily pushes her off and says she doesn't trust her and storms off, ending their first relationship. After the play in #ImSleep, Zoë brings flowers to Rasha and apologizes about what happened at the wedding. Rasha forgives her and they hug and get back together. Rasha says she got every thing she dreamed of and Zoë says she can thank Goldi, Goldi tells them both that she accepts them as a couple and Zoë hugs Rasha again. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: #ThatFeelingWhen (1706) **Break Up: #Woke (1709) ***Reason: Zoë lied and told Rasha she could come to her mother's wedding when she wasn't invited, and this upset Rasha. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: #ImSleep (1710) Gallery 6DNC001~0.jpg 2DNC301n.jpg Zasha kiss.png C7n rjEVYAAhXEH.jpg maxresdefaultn.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_static_86ya43r16mck8g0sgkk0gww8s_640.png degrassi-next-class-rasha-zoe.png tumblr_ojdv3uMcZ01vd5e76o1_500.jpg maxresdefaultnm.jpg 657667.png 677767.png 56655.png 56656767.png Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:LGBT Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 17